


Who Needs Boys?

by HeadmasterFelix



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exploration, Improvised Sex Toys, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Other, Solo sex is the safest sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Beth went to Maggie for some advice after an awkward encounter with her boyfriend, and was told she can't expect a guy to know how to treat her if she doesn't even know how to treat herself. That makes a lot of sense.So Beth decides to figure it out.Kinktober 2018Prompt: Mirror sex





	Who Needs Boys?

Beth drops the small steel mirror she stole from one of the bathrooms onto her bed and closes her cell door as quietly as possible.

 _You can’t expect him to know how to do it right if you don’t even know how,_ Maggie’s voice plays in her head. _You’d be overwhelmed seeing one for the first time, too._

She hangs the curtain up. This is the only acceptable intersection of private and safe that she can get, even though, truth be told, it doesn’t score too high in either department. Beth shimmies out of her pants and underwear and then gets on the bed. Her heart is racing with adrenaline at the risk of getting caught but she’s determined. Sex might be the last good thing left on Earth and she sure as hell is gonna learn how to do it right.

Beth sits with her back to the wall and brings her knees up, legs spread. It takes some adjusting, some slouching, some fixing the blanket underneath her, but eventually she gets herself positioned and the mirror in front of her and for the first time in her life, she gets a proper view of adult(ish) human genitals. She’d caught a half-glimpse of Zach’s dick the other night, and she’s accidentally glanced at Maggie changing, but this is a real, honest look.

If the world hadn’t ended, she’d have turned to porn for this sort of education months ago. But the world did end and this is what she’s got.

She just looks for a moment, absorbing the curves and the folds and the color, labelling her parts in her head and agreeing that if she had no idea what she was looking at, she’d have no idea where to even start.

But she does have some idea. She’s used it plenty. In the dark. Without looking or thinking or making any attempt to understand what she was doing past chasing whatever felt good.

Beth reaches between her legs with the hand not stabilizing the mirror, down to the incredibly soft skin below her hole, and drags a pair of fingers upwards while being careful to keep out of the way of the view. She watches her lips spread open to reveal two holes, one tiny, the other somewhat less so and slightly glistening.

Arousal thrums through her at the sight. She feels exposed like this in a way she’s discovering she really likes, but she’s also starting to think she’d get turned on exploring anyone’s pussy like this, not just her own.

She slicks up her fingers with the convenient wetness and continues up. Her lips close again when she moves high enough to rub up the length of her clit, and carefully, she pulls back the hood to reveal the tiny glans. Another thrum of arousal and she notices the color is changing, deepening, lips and clit swelling slightly. Beth rubs herself, following instinct in finding the pattern and pressure she likes and trying to learn it.

It becomes cyclical very quickly. The more she can see her body responding, the more turned on she gets, and the more turned on she gets… Soon her wetness is more than a faint glistening, but a streak of slick working its way towards the blanket beneath her. She adjusts a bit more, getting her pussy a little more center frame in the mirror, and moves on from her clit.

Beth moans softly as she watches her hole swallow up two of her fingers. It stretches and accommodates so easily, digits sliding smoothly inside and more wetness flowing in response. “Fuck,” she drawls quietly as she spreads her fingers. It hurts a little bit but in a good way, she thinks. And it certainly looks good. She pushes as deep as she can go at this angle and strokes the pads of her fingers over her favorite spot, which makes her hips rock instinctively for more. More slick. More swelling. More pink turning to red. A third finger and a louder moan at the sight of her tight hole taking it with greed.

She’s more turned on than she’s ever been. It feels like her hole body is buzzing with arousal and it’s lowering her inhibitions, making her more inclined to experiment with herself. Beth bites her lip, ingrained shame and societally induced embarrassment making her hesitate, but a few more intoxicating thrusts into herself and she throws it all aside. 

She withdraws her fingers and rubs all that sticky slickness over the third hole down there. Beth doesn’t let the way she’s been taught to feel about this get in the way of her actively observing and learning about her own body, she makes herself breathe and pay attention, and it surprises her how soft and delicate the skin of her asshole feels. It also surprises her how much more physically aroused it’s making her to slick up the tight, puckered rim.

Beth essentially scoops up her own natural lubrication with her finger tips a couple of times to rub it into her other hole, dipping in a fraction of an inch but not actually breaching herself. With one final plunge of her fingers deep inside her pussy, she finally takes it a step further. She presses one finger to her ass and pushes the tip inside. Her body gives easily, Beth can see this hole taking her finger just as greedily as the other did, and it feels _good_. Strange, but very good.

She slides deeper, in and out, slowly and carefully fucking her ass with her index finger and reveling in the intrusion and the plush feeling of her insides, simultaneously. _Masturbation really is the best of both worlds,_ she catches herself thinking.

The second doesn’t go in quite so easy but that makes the sight so much more satisfying. She can see how her body struggles for it when she pushes two fingertips inside of herself. Pulling her fingers apart here hurts a lot more than it did in her pussy, but she loves it just as much.

Several minutes, she plays with herself like this, gradually fucking her ass open on her fingers and getting off on watching it in the mirror almost as much as she’s getting off on the sensations. Greed and impulsivity fuel her next move.

Beth withdraws her fingers and leans over to reach the little table at the head of her bed. She takes the hairbrush and sinks it into her pussy, which is wetter than it has _ever_ been. “Fuck, you’re such a slut for this,” she murmurs to herself when the thick handle fills her up. She can see her hole gripping the plastic as she thrusts it in and out of herself. Even slow, the noises are incredibly lewd.

When she’s the right blend of ready and impatient, Beth pulls it out of herself. Another adjustment to make sure she’s got a good view and she positions the tip of the handle against her asshole. A deep breath, she starts to sink it inside, slow and careful so as not to hurt herself. She gets it a few inches, about half way, before she stops and starts to withdraw.

She finds that fucking herself with it feels just as good as fucking her pussy with it, so long as she keeps it fairly shallow and focuses on the way it stretches and slides at her opening. It’s not going to be able to make her come, but it’s getting her so worked up she feels like the slightest attention to her clit would send her over the edge in a heartbeat. And as much as she’s loving this, as good as it feels to take her time and bask in her pleasure, her body is getting impatient and demanding. It can’t handle the build up anymore, it needs release.

Beth pushes the handle as deep as it will go, wincing slightly, and then holds it there. She studies how her hole looks gripping the shiny crimson invasion, and again she’s pretty sure she would be equally turned on watching anyone’s hole get stuffed. Once her body has adjusted and come to accept the intrusion, she lets go of it, lets it just sit deep inside her and focuses on how it feels to have her hole forced open.

Her fingers find her clit again and she moans once, too loud given her level of privacy, but she can’t help it, her body has been _aching_ for that touch and just the contact feels electric and satisfying. She rubs and strokes in time with eager rocking of her hips and bites down on her lip to keep her whimpers down. Beth can’t take her eyes off the sight, the fast and erratic motion of her hand, the twitching of her asshole and the shiny flow dripping from her pussy. 

It’s only seconds before her breath stills, throat goes tight, and hips arch off the mattress as the most intense orgasm she’s ever had floods every inch of her body. She can see her muscles pulsing, fluttering so strongly it pushes the hairbrush out of her and makes an obscene amount of her slickness flood out onto the sheets.

Her body goes limp in the wake of it, the steel thankfully falling towards her rather than clanging onto the floor. Beth can’t even see for a long moment, and she can’t even think enough to know that’s because her eyes are shut. She just basks in the empty-headed bliss of a mindblowing orgasm for a long few minutes before shaking her head and musing aloud, “I don’t need a boy, I need a bigger hairbrush.”


End file.
